According to the detection method used by smoke detectors they can be of several types:                Ionic detectors: used for detection of combustion gases and smoke that are not visible to the naked eye.        Optical detectors: detect visible smoke by means of absorption or diffusion of the light.        Optical or photoelectric detectors can be of two types, depending on how they detect the smoke by darkening or by dispersion of the air in a space.        Infrared rays: they are comprised of a transmitter device and another receiver device. When the space between them is darkened by smoke, only a fraction of the emitted light reaches the receiver, making the electrical signal produced by the latter be weaker and activating the alarm.        Point detector: in these, the transmitter and receiver are housed in the same chamber, but do not see each other as their axes form an angle of over 90° and they are separated by a screen, so that the beam emitted does not reach the receiver. When smoke enters the chamber, the emitted light beam is refracted in smoke particles and can reach the receiver, activating the alarm. It is the most commonly used technology today.        Laser: they detect a darkening of an agglutination chamber with laser technology.        
Autonomous smoke detectors are small appliances that detect smoke; they are equipped with a buzzer, a siren that emits a sound that alerts us in the case of fire. Although there is currently no obligation to use them in housing there are many housing studies that demonstrate and support the effectiveness of these appliances. Manufacturers recommend a series of measures for their best location and the areas to be avoided.
All areas have their pros and cons. What has really been proven is as follows: Doors are a wonderful ally to prevent the spread of both the gases and smoke produced by incomplete combustion but on the contrary they are a problem in the response time for detecting a fire as they prevent the progression of the smoke.
The recommendations of the manufacturers tell us to position at least one detector per floor with this being the minimum protection.
On the other hand, currently all detectors are supplied with small screws and a platform or base on which the detector will be placed, that although seemingly simple, is not, as it requires a drill and ladders for its correct positioning.
The detector requires maintenance or supervision, and careful reading of the instructions is essential along with the customisation required due to the special characteristics of our home.
The fact that autonomous detectors are only equipped with acoustic signals such as a siren limits their use to people who are not deaf, and are of no use to those who are deaf.
In addition, state of the art detectors do not provide information about escape routes, which are the most correct or appropriate ones.
Consequently, regardless of the nature or type of detector, we encounter difficulties relating to their assembly, their maintenance, to their impossibility of being useful for the deaf, and to not indicating the escape routes and aspects that can be improved such as the choice of the assembly point for a faster and more effective detection.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks pointed out developing a security system against the risk of fire as that described below and which is reflected in its essence in the first claim.